User talk:Purple2
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Arrow2010 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SeddieBerserker (Talk) 00:26, August 25, 2010 Will Ya? Are ya gonna make a profile for my story to be in it? If so, here is the profile skeleton: Name: Age: Gender: Appearance Description: Mean Popular Girl or Best friend: I want to add most of my wikia friends in my fan fiction stories :) -IWant Seddie 2 Happen98769 Want to be friends? Hi, I saw your post to SeddieBeserker about not having many friends here. Can I be one? Katydidit 20:32, September 11, 2010 (UTC) pics hey its me tamara just sayin i luv ur profile pix its cute Lawl. Idk. Feeling random. SEDDDDDDIEEE <3 xD And OMG yes, Channy <3! But Disney didn't make their first date very romantic -_- Cabbie <3 (Sorry, not so much Trobbie) And Bade <3 Gosh, I love them. (And NOT Bori) "You love me again." "Who said I ever stopped?" OOOO Lulu and Ryan <3 The sidekicks should always get together :D What else do you ship? Re: Admin Really, we have enough administrators right now. But I'll keep you in mind! Question I didn't know some (low/high percentage?) of your schoolmates were so inappropriate in their casual conversations these days in your school, or that you are so smart to know most of the slang words, terms. Does it shock you--sometimes you have to ask a gf what some of the funny-sounding words mean? Ask here, if you have some other questions. BTW, you seem to have listed almost all the Userboxes made! LOL Katydidit 01:25, November 3, 2010 (UTC) hahah! thanks soooo much i can make stuff like the *sparkly* stuff for Anyonee :D Ship? Sorry to bother, but I'm confused about what you ship. On your profile, it says you ship Seddie, but I saw a comment on the Cam Relationship page that said you ship Cam now. I'm so confused! If you could just post a comment on my talk page, it would help so much! Oh, and if you do ship Cam now, don't worry, I won't yell at you or anything, I'm not one of those Seddie shippers that freak out over the littllest things. xP Seddiegirl98 21:47, December 16, 2010 (UTC)Seddiegirl98 Hi Thanks for your reply and clearing my confusion! Seddiegirl98 00:04, December 18, 2010 (UTC)Seddiegirl98 idk idk 04:26, December 23, 2010 (UTC)Finachel Creddie 4.0 I blocked him (again) and contacted the wikia staff to ask if they can do something about this .... nah, calling this a person doesn't seem right. Although I IP-block him, he keeps coming back. Mak23686 16:41, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey I am new here and im so sorry I had no idea your username and pic were almost the same as mine! lol I had originally thought of the username purplechicken (for seddie) but it was already taken so i just stuck with the purple and put a random number lol but ill def change my profile pic so there is no confusion i was gonna change it anyway to the pic of the seddie kiss lol Twilight I'm so so so sorry that I didn't get back to you sooner! I left you a message on my own talk page, and thought that you'd read it but I don't think you did.... So here's the reply from there ;) People just don't really like Twilight here, do they??? It's more Harry Potter and I just can't get into HP. It's not my thing. I LOVE Alice; she's just adorable! Every time Emmett says something I fill the house with laughter, Jane is just.... so sadisticly wonderful. I'm on the Twilight wiki (not as much as this one) and I find that sometimes the little fights between Team Edward and Team Jacob are as bad as the ones between Seddie and Creddie!!! I'm personally Team Edward in the books and half Team Edward in the films. But after watching Eclipse I realised that I was half Team Jacob. In the films, I'm Switzerland! Magicboots (talk to me!) 12:09, April 13, 2011 (UTC) It's cool :) Thanks for agreeing Magicboots (talk to me!) 08:41, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Bring Ado back to iCarly! Hi Everyone, We need to get Ado back on iCarly so we can watch him have more fun and adventures with Carly, Sam & Freddie. We should all join the facebook group "Bring Back Ado!!" And get your friends to join too! If he gets enough support on that page, he'll come back! THANK YOU PLEASE!!! Friends Hey Purple2! We have a lot in common and I think we will be great friends in this wiki! I just wanted to know your real name, so I could call you by your name, but you don't have to tell me! If you want to talk to me my name is Joanne, but you can call me Jo. Bye! http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User:SeddieNumberOneFan You are now a chatmod You are now a chatmod. Katydidit 12:36, July 8, 2011 (UTC) chat mod hey i am a seddie and i would love to be on chat mod please can i be on it 00:03, July 15, 2011 (UTC)00:03, July 15, 2011 (UTC)~~seddieberry00:03, July 15, 2011 (UTC)00:03, July 15, 2011 (UTC)~~ BIG thanks, that should explain a lot... Do you know how to "un"-kickban someone? Alica123 14:31, July 23, 2011 (UTC) CuteChick1010 hey Re: Ello Yellow :) Hey! Yeah I'm also random in real life but not like weird random like I am in this wiki.Aww thanks. BTW I like how you called the section "Ello Yellow" because bananas are yellow and I ship banana. Merry Christmas! I think... 21:35, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Purple2- file:Giant oreo cookie.jpg Miss iCarly Wiki Hello! I noticed you entered Miss iCarly Wiki under: Chat Please, email your speech to me at O_OFudge@yahoo.com. Your speech can be as long as short as you want. Do not give out any information that might identify you as a user, and do not show anybody on the wiki this speech. Use this speech to convince people why YOU should be Miss iCarly wiki. Do not repeat what you said when nominating yourself. If you do, and I find out about it, you will be disqualified. If you absolutely cannot E-mail me, leave the message on my talk page of another wiki that I am on. Please fill this out By Friday, December 30. My Signature Has It's Own Box. Suck It. 16:39, December 23, 2011 (UTC)